The Orb (my version)
by Purple Pearl Voice 35
Summary: Ash and Ruby are Jinxes, part of a group of teens and kids with strange abilities. They run away after Ash gets abused. They find the Orb the takes them to Neverland, where they discover adventure, drama, romance, and more. My version of Yonna7's The Orb. Pan/OC mostly, with minor Jason/OC (if you have read the story u know who i'm talking about) HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey pearls! If you read The Orb by Yonna7 and thought it was awesome, then your going to love this! That's right folks, Yonna7 let me make my own version of this! What's better? Yonna7 is the co author! Yep we're pretty much buds now.**

**Peter: You really are stupid are you?**

**Shut it there, Pan or face my wrath.**

**Peter: Pft yeah right.**

***Punches Pan in the arm hard***

**Peter: Never mind. Oh and, ow.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Jason, Pan, Chestnut, the other Lost Boys, mermaids, etc. that were in The Orb go to Yonna7. None of us own Peter Pan!**

Do you ever feel like you want to run away? To live in a far away place and never return? Welcome to my life. My sister and I ran away from home and traveled to a place that kids only dream of going to...Neverland. You know Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up? How he's supposed to be fun, jolly, and boyish? Nope, not when I saw him.

Let's start from the beginning. Our life, mine and my sister, Ruby's, was not a happy one. We're Jinxes, kids and teens with strange abilities. You know, reading minds, predicting the future, seeing the past, that stuff. Ruby has something called persuasion, which she says is a mind control. I can move things with my mind, but the longer I try to hold something back, I weaken. I can also use it on myself, which make me float around. Not exactly flying since I get weak the longer I float. All Jinxes are orphans and live in a special home to 'master' our powers.

Well, Ruby and I were adopted by a man named Toby when we were five. We lived a happy life for a while until we showed our powers at 16. Toby was carrying his laptop down the stairs and tripped, causing him to drop it. I shot my hand out and used my powers to stop it from crashing. We then explained what we were and Toby got...pissed. He grounded us for not telling him for about a week.

Then one day he invited his friends over for a party and got drunk. After they left, he called us down and called us horrible stuff like we were witches and should be burned. He started with me, first by punching and kicking me until I fell, then used a lighter to make a burn mark on my arm above my elbow. Ruby came in and used her persuasion to get him to leave. The minute he left, she helped me up and we ran.

We ran to the woods and kept distance between us and the house. And boy it was cold that night. We wear only wearing T-shirts (mine was gray, Ruby's was white), jean shorts that reached our knees and flats. Then ahead of us was we saw something glowing in our path. An Orb. It was the size of a basketball and had silver swirls. Wait, purple, then blue, then silver again. We were so mesmerized by it that we got stupid enough to touch it, making us faint. And wake up an hour later in Neverland.

At first, we didn't think that was wear we were. Heck, I didn't even think I was alive until Ruby shook me awake. My eyes fluttered open to see a blurred figure with blonde hair and green eyes. My vision cleared to see Ruby looking down at me.

After stretching and loosening our sore muscles, we both decided to head north from the clearing we woke up in. We didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, but what we learned from TV shows like _Survivor_ that we need to find food and water. We stayed up all night and just continued walking, searching. The next day, we hadn't found any sign of life, no animals, no people, no water. Just thick, very thick trees everywhere. To entertain myself, I'd use my powers to make the leaves fly around my feet and hands. I tried levitating a few times, but I was so weak and sore, I couldn't even lift an inch off the ground. We stayed up the whole night again and by the third day, we were both sorer, hungrier, and weaker than when we woke up.

"Ruby, are we gonna make it?" I rasped. Ruby glanced at me and shrugged. I tucked a strand of my dark brown hair behind my ears and tried listening for anything besides the wind against the tree. Then I heard it. Waves crashing on the earth. Waves. Water! LIFE!

I glanced at Ruby and she nodded, staring to run toward the sound. I walked behind her, giggling when Ruby fell face down. We were still too weak to run so I told her to just take it easy or we'll be dead before we get to the water. So we walked until the waves were directly in front of us, just about a yard or so away. Ruby quickly started to run ahead. Then I heard a yelp and some muttering. I followed the noise on soft feet (thank god they didn't make a noise.) and peeked out from behind a pair of trees.

Ruby was sitting on a small rock with two boys standing before her. My vision was still a bit blurry on the edges, but I could tell one had chestnut hair and hazel eyes, the other had bright flaming red hair and green eyes. Ruby glanced over to where I was and I pointed to the trees. Ruby gave a slight nod, unnoticed to the boys. Even if I was sore and tired, I had to keep an eye on her. So I summoned anything I could muster of my powers and felt my feet leave the ground. I was able to get to a high enough branch, about 7 to 9 feet high, before collapsing.

"Peter isn't going to like this?" Chestnut says. Peter?

As if reading my mind (she can't), Ruby asked the same question, her voice raspy.

"Yes. Peter Pan. Our leader," the red head says. Wait a minute, Peter Pan? Like the hero from Neverland that I used to read about? Wait, if Peter Pan was here, then maybe we are in Neverland! I felt relieved now that I knew where we were (I think?), but I realized that my vision was getting blurry again.

I started to lose my grip on the tree. "Name." Someone was speaking. I looked up and now saw a figure wearing all black and with black hair, standing in front of the boys.

"Ruby" my sister answered.

"Where are you from?" the new voice asked. Could this be...?

"Hell," I heard Ruby mutter. I could hear the weakness in her voice. Can't these people see we are dying?!

"what skill do you have?" the voice asked again.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but-" I didn't hear the rest because my grip loosened on the branch I was on and I fell off. I landed on the ground hard, sending blinding pain through my body. The wind was nearly taken from me so I was panting like I ran a mile. I heard the sound of feet rushing toward me and Ruby shout my name.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. I feel like Hell and I'm going to Death," I whispered. Then my world went black. The last thing I remember were cold fingertips on my arm. _Goodbye..._

**Don't freak out! Ash is not dead. Sorry if this is a short chapter. I was rushing so yeah. Well, let me give you some of the OC info:**

**First is Ashleyn, or Ash, as she prefers to be called. She is 16 years old with mid spine dark brown hair and sapphire eyes (I'm crazy for those kind of looks because I have brown hair and blue eyes) with a slender form (not slender man) and pale skin. She is a Jinx, which means she has unusual powers. She can move things with the power of thought, but if she's trying to keep something at bay for a long time (a large wave, a semi truck, etc.) she weakens. And if she tries to use her powers while she's weak, like to push down a large crowd of people, she drains her some more. Ash can use her powers on herself as well, allowing her to levitate and float of the ground. She does learn to fly into later chapter, don't you worry.**

**Next is Ruby. She is also 16 but has chin length sandy blonde hair, green eyes, also with a slender form, and has a tan. She is also a Jinx, but she has persuasion, a form of mind control. She has to look a person in the eyes and thinks what she wants them to do. But Pan and Jason seem to block their minds from Ruby and she can't use her powers on them. She can't use them on Ash either, since Ash's powers also involve her mind. She is also protective of Ash since Ash was abused by their foster dad, Toby. To Ash, Ruby is like a mother to her.**

**The pairing in this story is Pan/OC and Jason/OC, since Jason had no one in Yonna7's version. And Yonna told me that in her story, Jason was 18 and Pan was 20. They seem too old for my taste, so I changed the ages so that Jason is 17 and Pan is 18.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! More coming soon! Oh and Yonna7 says hi and they she is working on the other chapter for The Orb (her verison). Later pearls!**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE: MUST READ NOW!

**Dear Pearls, **

**THIS IS A VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE THAT PEARLS MUST READ!**

**I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter. But this is VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Starting now and ending April 3rd, there will be a voting on which of my stories get finished first. There are eight that I've made so far and another on FictionPress, which I'll be working on while the voting is going on. Until the deadline, NONE OF MY STORIES WILL BE UPDATED!**

**The voting is simple: pick THREE of my fanfictions for me to finish first and send me a PM on those three. On April third, I will count up the votes and put on my profile which have won and will be finished first. After those three are done, the three with the second most votes will get finished and then the rest will be finished.**

**To pick, you can either:**

**a) read all 8 and pick or...**

**b) read the summary and first chapter, then pick**

**THE VOTING STARTS NOW! REMEBER, SEND ME A PM ON WHICH THREE YOU LIKE BEST! THE VOTING ENDS APRIL 3RD AND YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE! **

**GET YOUR VOTES IN BECAUSE TIME IS TICKING!**

**Oh, and I'll be working on some of the chapter of different stories just to keep prepared. Oh, and make sure you go to and look for me, Mew Sakura 35. And yes, I've changed my name to Sakura instead of Purple. If you look at my avatar, you'll see why. If you see me say Purple or Yellow, just ignore it. I now go by Sakura.**

**Good luck, and keep checking my profile for updates on which fanfictions are in the lead!**

**Your wonderful friend and author**

**~Mew Sakura35**

**P.S A little twist here. The one story with the fewest votes gets deleted and replaced.**


End file.
